


Hell isn't so bad if you have an angle by your side

by Darkfairyforever22



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Heartbreak, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 10:56:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18072101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkfairyforever22/pseuds/Darkfairyforever22
Summary: Emmett Cullen is the only Cullen without a mate.  He's been content to be alone for centuries.  Alice Cullen sees a future mate for Emmett.  The only problem?  She's a human..oh and the long term boyfriend might also be an issue.





	Hell isn't so bad if you have an angle by your side

***Emmett's POV***

"Today's the day! You are going to meet your soulmate!" Alice singed to me as she skipped into the kitchen.

I raised an eyebrow at my "adopted" sister. "You've got to be kidding. Just because you all are paired up doesn't mean I have to be." I scoffed back.

"I'm never wrong Emmett, you know that." Alice grinned at me.

"Fine, how will I meet her?" I decided to humor Alice.

"She's going to be sitting next to you in all your classes."

"So, a human? Please tell me how that is going to work out in the long run?" I rolled my eyes.

"She becomes one of us. Just trust me, and go change your shirt. Put on the grey tee shirt that shows off your muscles. That's what you end up wearing anyways."

I turned to go change knowing it wouldn't do any good to argue with Alice. I changed and grabbed my things for school before deciding to drive myself to school separate from my "siblings". What Alice told me had me thinking the whole twenty minute drive. I'd never given much thought to a mate before. All my "siblings" had partners and I never felt the need to have one. Sure I would date for the fun of it but nothing was ever serious. Humans never caught my eye, they caught my thirst. I did wonder what this mysterious girl looked like. Would she be my perfect match? Or would we be polar opposites, like my biological parents? Would she immediately catch my eye or would I not even notice her until Alice pointed her out to me? Alice said she would sit right next to me in all my classes but, would I still look right past her?

I arrived to the new school much quicker then I expected. I parked right next to Edward's Volo and cut the Jeep's engine off. 

"There she is!" Alice hissed elbowing me in my side. She pointed to a short red headed girl, exiting a maroon Subaru Crosstrex across the parking lot. The girl was slender but athletic build, her red hair was down and reached just underneath her rib cage. I watched carefully as she grabbed three bags from her car. She slung a big sports bag over one shoulder, slipped a backpack over both shoulders, and let a purse hang on one shoulder. I continued to watch she she started talking to some friends. Her voice was smooth like an angel's. I blinked tearing my vision from her.

"That's who I end up with hmm? I don't know about that Alice, she's pretty short. Are you sure she can even see me over all the people in her way?" I joked slinging my backpack over one shoulder. Alice glared as she followed the rest of us into the building.

"Be nice to her. She's your future wife." 

I rolled my eyes but deep down I knew that I was going to talk to this beauty if I got the chance. We got our schedules and saw that we were in barely any classes together which was good for me because then no one could rat me out to Alice. Not like Edward wasn't reading my mind right now. I gave him a look asking him not to say anything. He gave me a slight nod and I felt a pressure let off my chest. I waved to my siblings as I headed off to my first class, History with a teacher named, Ms. Rowen. I handed her my necessary paperwork and took my seat at a table. The seat next to me was empty up until the warning bell rang. The same red headed girl from earlier slid into the seat with a grin on her face. It took her a moment to notice me but once she did her eyes got wide. 

"Oh, hi I'm Sawyer O'neal you must be new here." She extended her hand to me. I raised an eyebrow in confusion at not smelling any blood in her. 

"Um, hi, I'm Emmett Cullen and yeah my family just moved here from Washington State. Pleasure to meet you." I took her hand and was surprised to find it warm like a human's. I was confused at the lack of thirst being this close to a human. 

Sawyer grinned at me as stopped shaking hands. "So, moving clear across the country must be strange. Or are you used to moving?"

"I'm used to it. My family moves all the time, my Uncle Carlisle moves where the medical community needs him." I felt comfortable talking to Sawyer almost immediately, I wondered if that was how my siblings felt when they first meet their partners.

Sawyer grinned at me. "That's pretty cool, I've always wanted to be a nurse. I actually work in the local hospital as a patient care tech."

I was about to say something else when the bell rang to start class. During the lecture, I couldn't stop peeking over at Sawyer. She was taking notes so she didn't notice I was staring. She looked exactly how I would imagine my future partner to look. Besides her beautiful red hair, she had green/grey eyes that were stunning, her face was covered in freckles and she kept messing with her hair as she was taking notes. 

The morning seemed to fly by as I kept noticing more and more things about Sawyer in each class. When it was time for lunch I got in line behind Sawyer. "So, what should I stay away from?" I asked with a teasing tone.

Sawyer rolled her eyes playfully. "Basically everything. Do you know where you are going to sit? You can sit with me if you wanted too. I'm basically a new comer as well. I started here last September."

"I was going to sit with my siblings but you can join us if you'd like too?" I offered wanting to test a theory about her scent.

Sawyer smiled as she grabbed a chicken cob salad and an apple. "I'd like that. I'm guessing your siblings are the ones who are super pale like you?"

I nodded. "Exactly." I snagged an apple and a water. I could pretend to eat those. I prayed everyone else had gotten something else as well. When we got to the end of the line I paid for Sawyer and my food.

"You didn't have to do that." Sawyer protested opening her wallet.

"Consider it a thank you for not letting me get lost." I smiled leading her to the table.

"Well thank you." Sawyer sat down and I grabbed the seat next to her. Alice was grinning like a cat who ate a bird without an owner noticing.

"Hi, I'm Alice Cullen, who are you?"

"Guys, this is Sawyer O'neal, she's been helping me not get lost." I introduced Sawyer to everyone and then named off everyone.

Bella smiled softly at Sawyer, while Jasper regarded her with interest written all over his face. I wished for a brief second I could read minds like Edward so I knew what Jasper was thinking. Jasper saw me looking at me and he smiled. I took that as a good sign. I turned my attention back to the conversation just in time to hear Sawyer say she had a boyfriend who was in basic training for the Marines. If I had a heart it would have stopped for a minute at that statement. Alice burrowed her eyebrows for a quick second before she recovered. Bella quickly changed the conversation back to what Sawyer did for fun.

"Oh, I don't have a lot of free time between school, work, and travel volleyball so when I get free time I like to be lazy and hang out at home." Sawyer opened her salad and dug in.

Lunch was over way too quickly for my liking and I followed Sawyer to our next class. I could see us holding hands and dating. It was like there was a strange pull to her. The rest of the afternoon went by way too fast. I learned much more about Sawyer, anytime there was silence we would fill it by playing twenty questions. After the final bell rang Sawyer smiled at me as she grabbed her bags and we headed towards the parking lot. 

"Well, today's been a fun day finally. Have a good night Emmett, I'll see you tomorrow." Sawyer grinned at me before turning and going towards her car. 

"Yeah, it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. Have a good night Sawyer." I slunk off to my car still upset over Sawyer having a boyfriend but having no idea why. I drove away before my siblings came to Edward's car. I reached home and parked next to Jasper's Honda. 

Esme smiled at me as I came into the kitchen. "How was your day?"

I sank into a chair at island. "Well Alice was right, I did meet my soulmate but, there is one HUGE roadblock. She has a boyfriend!"

"It's a minor setback!" Alice cried coming into the kitchen. "It's not my fault I didn't see that."

"How is she my soulmate if she has a long term boyfriend Alice?" I asked dejectedly. 

"Hey, I stole Jasper from a whole coven so nothing is impossible. Just trust me she is your soulmate. I know it." Alice smiled at me before going around Esme to grab her headphones. "Jasper and I are going on a run, want to come?"

"No, I'm going to my room." I stood up and went to my room to be left alone. My room was covered in sports memorabilia, signed footballs and baseballs from current and past players that I've gotten to meet over the years. Banners from favorite sports teams, and posters of favorite MMA fighters. A king sized bed stood in the middle of it, a desk in the corner with a brand new laptop. I pulled out the computer chair and sat down in it before booting up my computer. I opened my Facebook page and went to search for Sawyer's Facebook. I found it quickly and sent her a friend request. I found out by her page that her middle name was Jade. Her profile picture was her and some guy. The guy looked like a tool but her whole face was lite up in pure happiness. She was smiling and he wasn't even smiling. I found that odd. I powered down my laptop and began to start on my homework.

My phone chimed twenty minutes later with a Facebook notification. Sawyer had accepted my friend request. I went to her page and saw that it said she was in a relationship but didn't say who with. I found that odd. She had a ton of pictures with the guy so I found out through a bit of information that his name was, Connor Matthews. I went to his page and saw that his profile was public. He had no pictures of Sawyer and his relationship status wasn't listed. He had a ton of photos with other girls though. He was an absolute tool in my opinion. I scoffed before going back to Sawyer's profile. 

Her status's were always up beat and it seemed like she was counting down the days until she got to see her boyfriend graduate boot camp. It left a sour taste in my mouth. I eventually decided to go play Xbox with Jasper to pass the time for the rest of the night.


End file.
